A Small world
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: Rose is shopping and when she returns she finds herself in the same TARDIS it's just not the right time. Another companion is with the Doctor, she's scared about why she's not in his future. Very slight Martha bashing. You have been warned. 10/Rose!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Obviously I do not own doctor who. I really can't be bothered to go through this disclaimer, what's the point? I'll get on with the story.**

Rose shoved the change into her jeans pocket as she left the super market. In her left hand she was holding a plastic bag. Inside were chocolate biscuits, skimmed milk, two tubes of Pringles and a large bunch of bananas. The Doctor had requested that she went to the shop to buy some 'essentials'. How they were quite essential she would never know. Rose didn't mind this task as she knew if the Doctor did it he would return hours later with five trolleys full of unnecessary luxuries.

She could see the TARDIS just a little to the left of the car wash. She frowned. She was sure he had parked next to the bike racks. She tugged her TARDIS key, that hung on a chain around her neck, from under her jacket. She placed the key in the lock which clicked open easily. She struggled with the bag into the TARDIS. She noticed that the Doctor's sneaker clad feet were not peeking out from under the console.

Just then she heard a woman shouting about something. The voice was getting nearer to the door which led from the main room to the rest of the ship. Rose frowned and moved to the shadows a little.

"Oh, please!" The voice scoffed. A dark skinned girl appeared in the doorway. Her head was turned to face someone behind her. Rose then noticed the Doctor emerge. His eyes were dark and angry. A look which Rose recognised from his previous self when he was brooding about the time war.

"Look, Martha, I can't see what your problem is." The Doctor said his eyes were staring intently at the monitor. Rose's frown deepened further. She had only been gone for fifteen minutes, how could all of this happened?

"You are impossible, Doctor. It's not my fault I am not her. And maybe Rose did your shopping but I certainly wont." Only the TARDIS knew Rose was there. She was bleeping irritatedly so they might actually notice a blonde young woman inside of her rather than have a stupid domestic. Watching the scene Rose stepped further back into the shadows.

"All this because I asked you to get some tea bags?" The Doctor retorted angrily.

"It's not just that. Its the way you always mention her, Rose this, Rose that," Rose tensed up defensively. "Blah, blah, blah... By the sound of it she was only a dead end shop girl!"

"Don't you dare judge her! You have never met her! She was the bravest most intelligent human I have ever met." Rose noticed the past tense. This was obviously the same TARDIS just in the future. What happened? Was she dead?

"She meant the world to me, and I lost her." The Doctors face was a mixture of grief, sadness and self-loathing. Rose felt panic swirl within her gut. The TARDIS grew too impatient and made the lights brighter to reveal Rose. Martha noticed first..

"Who the hell are you?" She asked her voice still angry from her previous argument. The Doctor looked up and followed her gaze. The Doctor stared his mouth slightly open. His eyes began to mist up a little.

"I'm Rose." She said for Martha's benefit. She was shocked by the Doctors reaction.

**Any good? Please review! I know short but trust me it's only the begining! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Hope this is okay for you guys. Sorry if it's not...**

The Doctor flinched back as if Rose's presence had burned him. He starred, opening and closing his mouth slightly trying to produce intelligible sounds. Martha's anger was accompanied by confusion. "Rose, as in the Rose the doctors always mentioning?" She asked her voice tinged with jealousy. Rose just nodded keeping her gaze on the Doctor.

Suddenly he sprinted back through the door he had just entered. Martha stared at Rose accusation in her eyes. She must think Rose had done something before to upset him. One last glare and Martha took off after him. Rose tried to blink back her tears of rejection but failed when one tear rolled down her cheek. She walked to the main centre structure, placing her hand on the panel, she half expected to receive a shock to show that the TARDIS didn't want her either. To her relief she hummed kindly at the touch.

"I'm guessing your from my future yeah?" She didn't need a reply. "So what happens to me?"

The monitor burst into life showing Rose her future with little video clips. It showed the Doctor and herself stepping out of the TARDIS, duffel bag on Rose's back. The Doctor took her hand and they headed towards a block of flats. It then skipped to Jackie, Rose and the Doctor watching T.V, all the channels saying something about ghosts. The Doctor and her mother stepping out of the TARDIS to be greeted by people with guns.

 Mickey with a huge gun...Wait a minute Mickey! How did he get back? The images changed to Daleks and Cybermen.

She couldn't work out for the life of her what the TARDIS was showing her. Hearing her thoughts, the TARDIS sent the Doctor's memories straight into her brain. The old girl didn't want to resort to this because she knew the Doctor would not appreciate it. Plus in using this method Rose would receive every emotion that he had felt at that time, the TARDIS hoped the Doctor wouldn't be angry later. But really she had nothing to loose, Rose's memory would almost certainly have to be edited.

Rose gasped stumbling backwards as she felt the Doctor's grief and sorrow wash over her. She felt so angry and lonely, she felt like she would destroy the universe for being so cruel. Rose had no idea that he felt, or will feel, all this because of loosing her. How could a human mean so much to a Timelord? Rose couldn't explain it but she knew everything almost as if they had already happened to her. However, knowing all of this did not explain why the Doctor ran away from her a few minutes ago. Sighing she sat down on the captains chair and waited until the Doctor returned.

-~DW~-

Rose looked up as she heard footsteps entering the console room. It was the girl, what did the Doctor call her? Maria? Martha? Yes, Martha, that was it.

"How is he?" She asked concernedly. Martha glared at her a little. "I can't find him," Martha admitted through clenched teeth.

"Where did you look?" "The kitchen, his bedroom, the swimming pool..." "Why would he be in the swimming pool?" Rose asked confusedly. Martha replied with a small shrug.

"Didn't you check the garden?" She asked. Martha shook her head, eyebrows furrowed. "He has a garden?"

"'Course. He goes there all the time when he's upset. Hasn't he ever invited you in?" Martha shook her head sadly. Rose looked at her a little sympathetically.

"I'll go find him." She decided standing up, she decided waiting around wasn't her style and she needed to talk to him. "Haven't you done enough?" Martha challenged.

"I haven't done anything! I know this ship like the back of my hand, I Can find him quickly." "Are you saying you know this ship better than me?" "Well, considering you didn't know there is a garden, it seems that way." "Oh, because you're so important. The precious Rose." Martha spat bitterly. Rose glared at her, their eyes meeting in a furious battle.

"This is stupid." Rose said. With that she left the room and headed down the corridor. Martha exhaled angrily and sat down in the chair Rose had just vacated.

-~DW~-

The garden was peaceful and beautiful, exactly the same as the one in her time, except now she noticed the rose patch next to the garden swing was missing. She spotted the Doctor easily. He was sat on a bench overlooking the large pond, the waters were a clear blue.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting next to him. He nodded silently, still gazing out at paradise. "I know what will happen to me. The TARDIS has shown me." She explained. Yet again he nodded his eyes fixed ahead. "Please talk to me. Or at least look at me." She pleaded gently. He looked at her and she could see how tired he looked.

"Can't." He said and looked away. "Why not?" "Because you will have to go back into your time line and I can't go through loosing you again."

"Talk to me about it. I wont remember anyway 'cause the TARDIS is gonna take my memories, I'm not stupid, I wont be allowed to go back to the you from my time while knowing how I get separated from you. I know it's hard but it will help 'cause you obviously haven't talked to Martha about it." He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Please don't be like this."

"Rose, I spent two years looking for you. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, 'cause if I did sleep I would see you repeatedly loose grip on that lever. I would hear your scream in my head for days afterwards. Only, in my dreams Pete never came for you. I watched you fall to a fate worse than death over and over again." The Doctor said loudly, his voice breaking and a tear making its way down his cheek.

"I even tried to kill myself once. Just after I said goodbye to you on Bad Wolf bay-" "Bad Wolf bay? The TARDIS didn't show me that one...hang on you tried to kill yourself! Are you insane? The universe needs you! You would just throw away your life like that?" Rose asked angrily. "You were my life, still are. You're still my first and last thought everyday." He said quietly looking at his clasped hands in shame. Rose saw another tear snaking its way down his cheek.

"Carry on what you were saying, after Bad Wolf bay..." "After Bad Wolf bay a Ginger woman in a wedding dress named Donna just appeared in the TARDIS. It's a long story but there was a giant spider with her children down at the centre of the earth. I broke the flood barrier to the Thames to drown them without another thought. I just kept drowning them. I was just going to stand there and let the water drown me too. I couldn't even think of a life without you. But Donna, gobby that one," He smiled proudly despite himself. "She told me that I could stop now and so I did."

Rose nodded. She mentally reminded herself to thank her one day, although she knew that wouldn't be possible as she would be in a parallel world with no recollection of this chat. "So what happened on Bad Wolf bay?" She asked gently. "I managed to send an image of myself. I called out to you and you went all the way to Norway just following my voice."

"Of course I did. Or will... whatever. I know that I would climb up Mount Everest if you were up there." "We talked about how you were going to work for Torchwood. Things like that and you said-" His voice cracked. "You told me you loved me."

"Well, thank god I finally managed to!" He looked at her confusedly. "I have always loved you... Just it was never quite discussed... Anyway what happened next?" "Well, I made the most stupid mistake by saying 'quite right too'. I should have told you I love you straight away. I said 'If it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler' And then I ran out of time and never got to tell you."

"You-You love me? Wow..." Rose said breathlessly. "Rose you will have to go back..." "I know... I just wished we had told each other sooner. Hold on, how long do I have left in my time before..." She trailed off not needing to continue.

"Where have you just been?" "2012 Olympics," The Doctors face looked grim.

"How long?" She whispered, voice filled with dread and pain "Two weeks."

"No..." She barely murmured, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry." Tears poured more as she cried silently.

"We should have never had this conversation." He concluded and got off the bench. He only took a few steps when he felt a hand on his arm. Her touch made him feel like he was coming back home for the first time in years. "Doctor, I am glad we did." She said solemnly. He felt all his defenses totally crumble away, and he quickly pulled her into a close embrace.

"How can I let you go again?" he murmured sadly into her hair.

**Very angsty wasn't it? Bless them. And I would say I'm sorry about the slight Martha bashing but it was too irresistible to feel guilty! Review if you want to make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Haven't updated it quite a while now. Sorry! I am trying to update all my stories. So here goes.**

Martha sat angrily on console chair, her arms crossed over glaring at the metal grating. She couldn't see what was so special about Rose. She looked like any other bottle-blonde from a cheap estate. How could an amazing, wonderful Timelord be in love with a barely out of teens chav?

Sighing she stood up and left the room, in search to find this so-called garden.

X

The Doctor and Rose were clinging to each other tightly. Neither wanting to let go even for a moment. The Doctor knew this was wrong. He should have sent Rose back to the right TARDIS as soon as he saw her. Now he was afraid that he wasn't strong enough to let her go.

"This is so unfair. I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to live in a parallel world." Rose sounded like a child again. The sound made both the Doctor's hearts clench.

"I know." Was all he could say. He kissed the crown of her head, then her cheek. Then he pulled back just enough to kiss her lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth allowed him entry and so he deepened the kiss.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Martha's voice cut through the moment, she sounded anything but sorry. The Doctor and Rose looked at her, surprised.

"How'd you know about this place?" The Doctor asked with a bit higher voice than usual.

Martha stared at the pair with raised eyebrows.

"Rose mentioned it so I just checked every door 'till I found it. But don't mind me. Go and shag each other."

"Martha!" The Doctor shouted, shocked at her behaviour. She just scowled back. She shot a glare intended for Rose and left back through the door she had entered.

"Way to kill a mood..." Rose muttered. The Doctor took her hand.

"She's not usually like that." The Doctor said, "She's never usually gets jealous." He knew it was a complete lie. She always got jealous whenever he mentioned Rose.

She just looked at him non-believing.

"I think we should just leave her..." He decided as he kissed Rose's palm.

Rose shook her head. "I'll go talk to her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." He said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I'm not gunna start a fight." She gave him a comforting smile.

"When I loose my memories of this happening, I don't want Martha to think ill of me. So I'll try and sort it with her." The Doctor smiled proudly as she left the room.

Finding Martha's room was easy. Rose just guessed that it was the room of which the door had just slammed. She stood before it a little uneasy. Should she sort it out or just walk away? Deciding, Rose knocked the door...

**It's short I know. I decided to end it here as a good place before the Cat fight!**


End file.
